No hay tiempo
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Mu odia que utilicen la astrología para los negocios. Saga x Mu


"… El tiempo está creado por el doble movimiento de la Tierra,  
Sin ese movimiento no existiría …  
Nuestro planeta nos fabrica nuestro tiempo …  
… Cada planeta tiene su especie particular de tiempo.  
El tiempo de la Tierra no es el mismo que el de otros mundos,  
Ni que el del Universo, porque de hecho,  
El Universo no tiene tiempo"

Camilo Flammarión, 1874

"Dante nació en Italia, en un año que no recuerdo, ubicado en el siglo XIV.

El 21 de Marzo, en Volterra, las hojas secas trajeron un bello regalo: un niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos color vino.

Un año anterior, había nacido, en el mismo día, Aura, su hermana.

Cuando la madre tomó delicadamente al bebé en sus brazos y sintió cómo este se agitaba y tocaba curioso su brazo, prometió no dejarlo nunca.

Dos años luego de mi nacimiento, se fué, llevándose a mi hermana tan querida consigo.

¿Porqué no la dejaste? Yo la quería tanto... siento que se llevaron un pedazo de mi muy lejos, y todavía no puedo encontrarlo.

Tres años luego del abandono, su padre murió en una hambruna, dejando a Dante solo en el mundo.

Varios días estuvo vagando en busca de alimento, el cual le llevó a una pequeña cabaña ubicada cerca de un bosque.

Me dieron alimento. No educación porque era muy cara, pero si lo necesario para vivir.

Y eso tenía que hacer para encontrar a mi hermana: vivir. Y buscar.

Cuando Dante cumplió los 15, la pareja (ya anciana) le alertó de no cruzar el bosque, ya que del otro lado, el castillo del Rey de Volterra tomaba forma.

Pero aquel 10 de abril, no lo soportó más: cruzó el bosque, llegando a donde el castillo se alzaba, parsimonioso.

Quien cruzaba, moría.

No me importó, ¿quién es el Rey para decirme qué debo y qué no debo hacer?

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve respetando una regla realmente tonta.

Pensaba decírselo, no estaba de acuerdo: gran parte del alimento de Volterra estaba ahí, y si permitiese ir a sacar frutas, no habría tanta pobreza.

Fué apresado. Me manosearon mucho.

Fué llevado ante el rey. Qué feo que era.

Discutió. Le grité todas sus verdades en la cara.

Asombrosamente, el rey le felicitó, alegando que había tenido una buena idea respecto a lo de sacar frutas. De igual forma, estaba sorprendido.

Dante no dijo nada más. Al poco tiempo, ganó un buen puesto en el ejército.

¿La mejor parte? Le ayudaría a encontrar a su hermana debido a los viajes que debía de realizar.

A Dante le fué asignado un maestro. Este lo instruyó en el arte de la filosofía, la matemática y la física, además de enseñarle como manejar un arma.

No faltó mucho para que me hiciese fuerte, el más admirado entre los soldados. Je, como si me importase, yo lo único que quería era encontrar a mi hermana, nada más.

En el primer año que el joven de cabellos negros pasó en el castillo, se hizo amigas como Aisha y Akasha.

A Akasha la distinguía su piel blanca, tersa como la seda, y a Aisha, sus oscuras y perspicaces orbes.

La primera guerra en la cual Dante participó, dejó muchos heridos.

¿Hasta cuando seguirá así?

Lo que había ocurrido con Dante, era que había tenido un accidente en los ojos.

Solo pudieron curarme un ojo, el diestro. El otro lo perdí. No ha sido tan malo.

Debido a la fuerte sustancia que había atacado mi ojo, este se había descolorado, llegando a una tonalidad celeste.

Fué bastante morboso el tener que lidiar con un ojo de cada color, por lo cual usé vendas durante mucho tiempo.

Muchos años más estuvo Dante buscando a Aura. Pasó por Francia, Alemania, España, pero no había rastros de la muchacha.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Voy a estar contigo antes de mi último suspiro

La ira me envuelve, la ira me atrapa.

Me acaricia, me susurra, me acompaña.

Me acecha...

- Aura... -susurra una voz perdida.

Intenta correr entre las masas, hacia esa persona, pero ¿cómo correr hacia alguien que no conoces?

Intenta oler, tocar, mirar. Pero ese ser no tiene aroma, ni color de ojos, ni textura.

Lo único que toca es el aire, ¿o el aire le toca a él?

Quiere escuchar un sonido, pero no lo hará hasta la primera vez. Porque tampoco conoce su voz.

- ¿Dante?

¿Quién es esa persona?

Su voz estaba vacía.

La escuchaba, sabía que me llamaba, pero su voz no tenía sonido.

Se acercó corriendo, pero no podía verla.

- Abre los ojos, Dante.

¿La vería si abría los ojos?

Mis orbes carmines comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, cegados momentaneamente por la luz del sol.

Luego de ese sueño, descubrí que mis ansias de encontrarla eran más grandes, y mis posibilidades, mínimas.

Oh, hermana mía

Con 16 años, Dante decidió hacer su último viaje.

¿dónde te has de encontrar?

Inglaterra.

Aquí estoy todavía, buscando las huellas que nunca dejarás

Tiempo.

Tiempo para llegar al lugar en donde la reina de Inglaterra vivía.

Tiempo para descubrir que su hermana era la modista personal.

Tiempo...

Yo nací para cuidarte

Me dí cuenta pronto de qué, los años que pasé buscándola, habían valido la pena.

En el camino, aprendí muchas cosas: la primera de ellas, que para lograr lo que me proponía, tenía que esforzarme.

La segunda: que digan lo que los demás digan, debía seguir siendo yo, hacer mis cosas.

La tercera: decir lo que opino, y no verme presionado por una autoridad de más poder.

Cuarta: Arriesgarme, avanzar sin miedo, ser sincero.

Yo quiero estar a tu lado

Porque los únicos heroes en esta sociedad son los que se animan.

Contigo criarme

Y si no le hubiese dicho al rey todas sus verdades, no estaría aquí contigo.

Aura... mi hermana Aura..."  
15 de Febrero de 1835.  
Córdoba, Argentina.

- Dante, ¿qué tanto escribís? -preguntó una muchacha de mediana estatura, ojos risueños y largos y envidiables cabellos castaños.

- Nada, Au -mintió el aludido levantándose de la hierba.

- Te gusta mucho escribir. Tendrías que ser escritor vos -la joven comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por su hermano, quien llevaba un libro entre las manos.

- Sí, seguro -asintió sarcástico.

Riendo y charlando, fué que estuvieron caminando casi un día por lo que es ahora Posta de Ojo de Agua.

El lugar tenía un paisaje serrano y vegetación diversa y propia del lugar, y ní hablar del esplendoroso sol que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando cayó la noche, envolviendo todo con su oscuridad, los niños se dirigieron a una casa por el camino que alojaba a los viajeros a cambio de dinero.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron tempranito, ya que tenían que llegar a Barranca Yaco.

Se internaron en un camino rodeado por bosques, en el cual se distinguían variados matices verdes, sobretodo ante la presencia de la luz.

Ya entrado el mediodía, el sol comenzó a hacerse fuerte.

Agradeciendo no quedar ciega, Aura comenzó a tararear, mientras detrás de ella su hermano se quejaba, alegando dolor de pies y calor.

Pasado un tiempo de caminar, un holor nauseabundo llegó a la nariz de Aura.

La joven abrió las aletas de la nariz para sentir el olor y luego bufó, intentando apartarlo de sí, pues era terriblemente asqueroso, y ese bao le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz.

- Mmm... ¡qué asco! -se quejó sin poder soportarlo más, Aura.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el pelinegro, y al ver la expresión de Aura, agregó:- ¡YO NO FUÍ!

- Hay un olor que... ¡uuffff! -soltó una nueva queja, moviendo repetidas veces la mano para alejarlo.

- ¡Yo no fuí! -repitió Dante.

Sin embargo, Aura le calló con la mano.

De improviso, un quejido desgarrador quebró el pequeño silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

La castaña agarró de un brazo a su hermano y le obligó a esconderse entre los abustos y árboles, acción que ella imitó sin dudar.

Se seguían escuchando quejas, un poco de charla, y más gritos.

Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente por la espesura de la vegetación, intentando acercarse, sin ser vistos, al lugar del hecho.

A pocos pasos delante de ellos, una galera de color negro comenzó a divisarse...

Los caballos parecían tensos, intranquilos, como si algo trágico hubiese sucedido.

De hecho, a los pies de los animales, yacía el cuerpo de un niño, cuya vida había sido arrancada por degollo.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención, era el inerte cuerpo de un hombre apoyado contra la galera.

Claramente podía verse su rostro, sangrando por un disparo en el ojo..."

- ¡Hay! ¡No, no, no, no y no! Es lamentable… ¿Cómo pude escribir algo así? – rió Mu ni bien terminó de leer lo que hacía varios años había escrito.

Mu di Belial era un escritor bastante reconocido mundialmente. Le gustaba escribir de todo, sobretodo de astrología ocultista. La astrología actual era bastante materialista y hasta la usaban para saber las ganancias de empresas. Aquello realmente le había indignado y como ya estudiaba astrología de pequeño se decidió a tomar un cursillo y escribir cosas sobre el ocultismo en esa materia, así los demás aprendían y no cómo ganar mucho en base a su signo… qué estupidez.

Actualmente el bello escritor Di Belial contaba con 20 años y varios premios por su genial escritura. Además tenía una envidiable cabellera lila brillante y unos grandes y verdes orbes.

No mantenía ninguna relación estable con otra persona, pero si se había metido en unas cuantas relaciones y había tenido muchos desastres amorosos, por lo cual se había convencido de no volver a enamorarse nunca.

Aquella historia que había escrito le trajo muchos recuerdos de su niñez, por lo cual decidió enviar la historia a alguna de esas editoriales que adjuntan pequeños cuentos en un libro enorme.

Nuevamente volvió a recordar aquellas personas que utilizaban el horóscopo para ganar más dinero en su empresa.

- Jm… gente idiota… a pesar de que prometí no volver a enamorarme sé que es un sentimiento inexorable en cuanto lo sientes… asi que espero no enamorarme nunca de una persona que usa la astrología para eso…

- ¡Que grandísima idea tuviste, primo! En verdad no sabía que tu cerebro daba para esto… -"halagaba" Saga a su primo Milo.

La verdad es que nunca había pensado utilizar la astrología para ello. Es más, ni siquiera sabía para qué corno servía la astrología. Pero ya estaba comenzando a respetarla al saber que podía generar dinero… mucho dinero…

- "Entre la treintena de programas que comercializa esta empresa hay uno para jugar a la lotería. Porque los números seis y siete son ideales para ser jugados cuando estamos en el signo de aries o el 45 suele salir cuando el sol está en piscis." – leía Saga mientras Milo pagaba el libro.

Le había costado tan solo $31,00 comprarlo, y era bastante barato teniendo en cuenta que Saga se interesaba en cosas caras (claro, los ricos siempre prefieren lo caro).

El peliazul menor no contestaba a los halagos, pues se dedicaba a leer por arriba del hombro del mayor de qué hablaba el libro.

- ¡Huy! Mira cuanto ganaría si fuese striper – se rió señalando la cifra con un dedo.

- Tranquilamente podrías… si es que aún no lo eres, porque que yo sepa ropa es lo que menos traes – murmuró ensimismado en la lectura Saga.

- ¡Oye! Que me guste estar desnudo en casa no significa que sea exhibicionista… tanto.

- Por cierto… ¿ya contrataste a ese muchacho que te pedí?

- Pues no… ¿para qué quieres contratarlo? Es un escritor bastante reconocido en su fandom pero… ¿de que te servirá? – preguntó curioso el Escorpio.

- ¡Tonto! ¿No es obvio? Sabe muchos idiomas, será favorecedor para nuestra empresa, que solo tiene personas de habla Griego, Italiano, Español e Inglés… ¡mira si se enteran que ingresó alguien que sabe Latín, Alemán y Francés! Tendríamos mucho más prestigio… - A Saga ya se le caían las babas al imaginar a su empresa en la cima del mundo.

- Qué interesado eres – suspiró Milo con una sonrisa.

Desde hacía mucho su primo no cambiaba, pensó mientras salían de la biblioteca, pero seguramente le tocaría el momento en que algo le haría cambiar su forma de ver el mundo y a la gente.

- Así que te contrataron para una empresa super famosa ¿eh? – preguntaba Camus ordenando el desastre de hojas que yacía en el suelo.

Tomó algunas y se sorprendió al leer el título "Historia de Dante di Arcangelo".

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó meneando susodichas hojas.

- Una historia que escribí para un concurso cuando era pequeño… - Mu sonrió al recordarlo y continuó transportando las cajas con libros a su armario.

- Nunca lo enviaste, ¿verdad?

- No… tenía muchas cosas qué hacer… aunque admito que me había emocionado bastante. Pero la enviaré para algún libro de cuentos.

- Ya veo… ¿Y la empresa? – preguntó a la vez que dejaba las hojas en la mesita de luz.

- ¡Ah! Dijeron que era bueno que hablase muchos idiomas, por lo cual era probable que me contratasen.

- ¡¿El dueño te dijo eso? – exclamó Camie. Estuvo a punto de soltar risotadas e insultos de burla.

- ¡Claro que no! Hablé con una secretaria… dijo que ojeó mi curriculum vitae antes de enviárselo al dueño, Gemini. Aseguró que me iban a contratar si tenían tantos conocimientos.

- Bueno… ¡claro que sí! – Camus comenzó a revolear los brazos – Es una empresa multinacional… mundial… multi… ¡bueno muy importante a nivel mundial! Habrá que estar preparado para entrar allí.

- Si… preparado como para ir al matadero.

- ¿No te gusta la economía? - ¿Para qué preguntaba? Camus sabía bien que no, pero le gustaba oír los argumentos del otro.

- ¡Claro que no! Los humanistas son muchos mejores… se encargan de proteger la sabiduría y de defenderla a capa y espada… en cambio los economistas no pueden proteger de lo que tienen que encargarse ¡mira lo que sucedió con wall street! Se calleron todas las bolsas… ahh… además es un sistema imaginario… ni siquiera existe… además causa muchos problemas, muertes, asesinatos… bla bla bla bla – continuó hablando pero claro que Camie ya no escuchaba; le bastaba con las primeras oraciones.

Saga yacía en su oficina, sentado frente a su escritorio con cientos de currículums frente a el. La verdad era que la lista era bastante larga y a el le daba mucha fiaca mirarlos todos, por lo cual solo miraba algunos y se salteaba otros tantos.

Otra verdad era que ninguno de los currículums que había visto era lo suficientemente bueno como para que se tome el tiempo de decir: "¡a la mierda! A este lo meto en mi empresa". Claro que no, de eso se encargaba la secretaria Saori, que era la que terminaba por ver los currículums uno por uno y le enviaba los mejores.

Pero esos sí que tenía que verlos, por el bien de su empresa.

Ahora se encontraba admirando la foto carné del currículum de un muchacho llamado Mu di Belial. Di Belial… aquel nombre se le hacía bastante conocido, pero no sabía porqué. Tampoco su rostro le parecía conocido… y es que si hubiese visto un rostro así antes nunca se lo hubiese olvidado. Era un rostro de ángel que claramente merecía la pena admirarlo día y noche, y que le envíen flores y paquetes, etc etc.

Por suerte en el currículum también estaban todas las características del chico, tanto por donde vivía hasta su teléfono. Sonrió cuando leyó la dirección y se acercó a su telefono, marcando el número de área en donde estaba su secretaria.

- ¿Saori? Necesito que envíes flores para esta dirección… ¿nota? Ah, sí. Dile que le mando felicitaciones por haber sido aceptado en mi empresa… Sí, firma Saga Gemini. Je, si quiere saber como soy que venga… -susurró para si mismo- ¡No, no! Eso no lo pongas, lo decía por mí… je je. Ahhh… -suspiró cuando colgó- Saga eres un genio… -apoyó ambas manos tras la cabeza-.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó una sensual voz desde la puerta.

Fijó su verde mirada en el lugar de donde provenía y lo vió: aquel rubio de ojos celestes que siempre llegaba tarde a satisfacer sus necesidades.

- Ahhh… Shaka, ven. Y antes cierra la puerta con llave… hoy estoy muy contento y quiero celebrarlo… - comentó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.


End file.
